1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print job management apparatus, a print job management system, a print job management method, and a print job management program.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a print server is positioned between a client PC and an image forming apparatus, accumulates print jobs transmitted from the client PC, and transfers the accumulated print jobs upon request of the image forming apparatus as disclosed in Patent Document 1. A user inputs a print instruction into the client PC in a printing system including a print server. The client PC transmits the print job corresponding to the print instruction. The print server does not directly transfer the print job to the image forming apparatus and accumulates in a memory device such as a hard disk drive (HDD). Thereafter, the user operates the image forming apparatus and instructs printing of the accumulated print job. The image forming apparatus acquires the print job from the print server in response to the instruction and prints a document or the like of the print job.
However, when a print mode desired by the user is changed before the image forming apparatus instructs a print output for the print job registered in the print server, it is not possible to conform to the changed print mode. More specifically, when the print mode of the print job registered in the print server is changed, the user deletes the print job from the print server, activates an application for the document data to be printed, changes the print setup corresponding to the print mode, and instructs the printer to print the print document.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-200284